Sweet Sacrifice
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: El gran secreto de los Aoe. ¿Nishiki, quien es en realidad el misterioso amante de Shougo Aoe? ¿que hace? ¿por que esta en las vidas de los Aoe? ¿solo un amante o algo mas? *Yaoi* *Mpreg*


Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su autor yo los tome prestados para este fic. Que ademas contiene Mpreg estan advertidos.

**Sweet Sacrifice**

Era una noche helada. Y en medio de esa noche helada, alguien sufría lo indecible, sudaba a mares, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era torturado por un dolor que nacía en su vientre un dolor que pujaba por salir.

Ese alguien que sufría, que sentía ese dolor en su vientre que pujaba por salir, era un muy guapo japonés, de cabellos castaños que rozaban juguetonamente sus orejas y que en ese momento por el sudor se pegaban a su frente. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban su sufrimiento.

Ese hermoso japonés no era otro que Nishiki. Si ese mismo Nishiki el intocable amante de Shougo Aoe.

Nishiki ese mismo que había desafiado a su amante y amo y había huido de el, justo por ese dolor que pujaba por salir de dentro de el.

Por que Nishiki estaba embarazado. Embarazado de su amo y amante, enamorado de Shougo Aoe. Y el sabia bien que Shougo nunca aceptaría un hijo bastardo por lo que había huido, del lado de quien era el padre de su hijo ocultándose durante nueve meses, mientras su vientre crecía junto a esa pequeña vida dentro de el. Vida que ahora quería salir rabiosamente al mundo.

Y como le estaba doliendo a Nishiki. Cuanto desearía el joven japonés tener a su lado a su amante, Shougo nunca perdía la serenidad, Shougo podría calmarlo. Pero sabía que era imposible.

Sabia que Shougo rechazaría al bebe si lo supiera y por eso era mejor, estar sin el.

_Es cierto, todos estamos un poco enfermos  
Pero es muy claro  
Ahora que estoy desencadenado_

El problema era que el bebe de Nishiki había decidido que vendría al mundo, esa noche helada, una semana antes de que le tocara y Nishiki estaba solo.

-Por favor, dios no me desampares, ayúdame.

Rogaba sosteniéndose el hinchado vientre, ya no aguantaba las contracciones, sentía la cabecita de su bebe pujando por salir de sus entrañas.

Y cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, la puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió con estrépito y por ella entraron, el... Shougo Aoe y sus guardaespaldas.

¿Quien quedo más sorprendido? ¿Nishiki o Shougo? Era imposible saberlo.

_El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes  
Apoderándose todo el tiempo  
El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes  
Apoderándose todo el tiempo  
_

Nishiki había perdido el sentido en el trascurso de la noche mientras Shougo y uno de sus guardias se habían echo cargo del parto, salvando al padre y al bebe. Un lindo varoncito, con una pelusita negra en la cabeza y los ojos oscuros como esa helada noche, pero hermoso, hermoso como Nishiki.

Shougo sabia que ese bebe era suyo. Y estaba furioso. Estaba furioso con Nishiki por habérselo ocultado. Ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de ese pequeño. Y el no quería que un hijo bastardo fuera su heredero.

A menos que este fuera una niña así no podría heredar.

Y Shougo sonrió macabramente, si lo trataría como una niña y no le permitiría heredar.

Shougo tomo al bebe en brazos observando de reojo el cuerpo cansado e inconsciente de Nishiki y entonces escogió el nombre para el bebe.

-Hola Kichii.

_Tú, pobre dulce cosita inocente  
Sécate los ojos y testifica!  
Tu sabes que vives para romperme, no lo niegues!  
Dulce Sacrificio..._

Nishiki arropo a Kishii que se había quedado dormido y luego salió a ver a Reiji el hijo más pequeño de Shougo y su heredero.

El bebe estaba dormidito en su cuna.

Nishiki suspiro. Después que Shougo lo encontrara la noche que tubo a Kishii, lo había obligado a volver con el.

Había reconocido a Kishii como su hijo pero no a el como su pa' había echo creer a todos que era hijo de su desabrida mujer y a el lo seguía tratando como su amante, el amante que vivía en su casa, el amante que dormía con el en su cama en vez de su esposa y el amante que cuidaba a sus hijos.

A Kishii sangre de su sangre y a Reiji hijo de Shougo y su mujer, pero al que aun así quería como si fuera suyo.

La mujer de Shougo había muerto dando a luz a Reiji y Shougo ni lo había lamentado. Ahora era Nishiki quien velaba por ambos niños.

_Un día voy a olvidar tu nombre  
Y un dulce día, te vas a ahogar en mi dolor perdido_

Los años pasaban y Reiji y Kishii eran dos adorables niños que se adoraban el uno al otro.

Pero Nishiki odiaba como Shougo trataba a Kishii.

-Basta Shougo.

Le grito molesto. Shougo lo miro de reojo sin inmutarse.

-¿Que sucede Nishiki?

-¿qué me sucede? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?-Inquirió rabioso-Deja de tratarlo así. Deja de tratar a mi hijo como si fuera una niña. Deja que se corte su cabello si quiere.

Shougo se levanto de su asiento, molesto por que siempre era la misma pelea con su amante. Lo tomo por los hombros y lo acerco a el, excitándose al ver como esos ojos lo fulminaban.

-Es tu culpa, Nishiki te advertí que te cuidaras, yo no quería hijos con mi amante. Para algo me case con esa inútil que al fin esta muerta.

-Eres un desalmado. Kishii no tiene la culpa de ser mi hijo. Si tampoco lo quieres déjame llevármelo, libérame a mí y a mi hijo.

Shougo sonrió como el mismo diablo.

-Eso jamás será Nishiki. Tu me perteneces eres mío. Y Kishii también.

El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes  
Apoderándose todo el tiempo  
El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes  
Apoderándose todo el tiempo

-Nishiki.-Lo llamo la tierna vocecita de Kishii.

-Si, Kishii.-Le pregunto con una sonrisa besando su coronilla.

-¿Papá no se va a enojar contigo por haberme cortado el cabello?

Pregunto tocándose emocionado sus cabellos ahora hasta los hombros. Nishiki sabia que si lo haría, pero por ver la sonrisa de los labios de su hijo poco le importaba.

-No lo hará amor.

Le aseguro abrasándolo.

-¿Me queda mejor así o largo?

Pregunto mirándolo emocionado.

-Te queda bien de ambas formas.

Le aseguro Nishiki.

_Tú, pobre dulce cosita inocente  
Sécate los ojos y testifica!  
Y oh, tu amas odiarme, o no, amor?  
Soy tu sacrificio _

-Basta Shougo, déjalo no le pegues.

Grito Nishiki tratando de apartar a Shougo de Kishii.

-Reiji, llévatelo.

Le ordeno al menor de los Aoe, cuando hubo logrado separar a su amo y amante de su hijo. Reiji asintió y se apresuro a sacar a su hermano de ahí, mientras Shougo se volvía furioso hacia Nishiki y lo abofeteaba mandándolo al suelo.

-¿Tu le cortaste el cabello verdad?

Dijo furioso tomándolo del cabello y echándole la cabeza hacia tras para que lo mirara a la cara y a los ojos. Nishiki con una mano en la mejilla lastimada le sostuvo la mirada.

-Si, yo le corte el cabello.

Acepto.

-Aprenderás a respetarme Nishiki.

Le juro Shougo y asiéndolo levantarse lo tiro sobre su escritorio, arrancándole la ropa.

_[Sueño en la oscuridad  
Duermo para morir  
Borrar el silencio  
Borrar mi vida  
Nuestras ardientes cenizas  
Oscurecen el día  
Un mundo de nada  
Sóplame lejos]  
_

Fue luego de eso, que Nishiki huyo por primera vez desde el nacimiento de Kishii, pero Shougo y sus hombres lo encontraron nuevamente obligándolo a volver.

Y se convirtió en un juego. Nishiki huía, Shougo lo encontraba y lo traía de vuelta. La cercanía de Kishii y Reiji lo mantenía largas temporadas en la casa, pero cuando estos se iban o ya no podía soportar mas a Shougo, Nishiki volvía a huir.

Sin meterse en la cabeza que era imposible, que Shougo Aoe, lo consideraba su propiedad y por lo tanto nunca lo dejaría escapar.

_¿Te preguntas por que odias?  
¿Eres aún tan débil como para sobrevivir a tus errores?  
_

Nishiki había huido esa vez como tantas otras, pero una punzada en su corazón le dijo que tenía que volver, así que así lo hizo. Shougo sonrió burlón al verlo.

Nishiki supo por que esa punzada en su corazón, Kishii estaba triste, pues Shougo había envenenado a Haruomi su perrito.

Pero la llegada de Nishiki pareció volver magnánimo a Shougo quien dejo a aquel muchacho chino que había traído con el y se lo regalo a Kishii diciéndole que seria su nuevo Haruomi. Ganándose una bofetada de Nishiki furioso por haber echo llorar a Kishii.

Pero la verdad era que no era magnánimo, si no que quiera tener el cuerpo de Nishiki en sus brazos.

_Tú, pobre dulce cosita inocente  
Sécate los ojos y testifica!  
Tu sabes que vives para romperme, no lo niegues!  
Dulce Sacrificio..._

Y esa noche como tantas otras yació en la cama con Shougo. Luego de eso no intento volver a huir. Nishiki al fin acepto la verdad su vida siempre seria junto a Shougo y solo la muerte los separaría.

Que calvario era amar a la persona que te hacia sufrir. Ese era el calvario de Nishiki amar a Shougo su amor y su verdugo.

_Dulce Sacrificio..._

**Fin**


End file.
